It's Where My Demons Hide
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: "It's a darkness, but it's different." Lydia hesitated, watching as Dr. Deaton raised an eyebrow, a frown settling on his features. She sighed,"What if, when Stiles came back... what if he brought something back with him?"
1. Chapter 1

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: **_**"It's a darkness, but it's different." Lydia hesitated, watching as Dr. Deaton raised an eyebrow, a frown settling on his features. She sighed,"What if, when Stiles came back... what if he brought something back with him?"**_

**Rating: T**

**I've always wondered why demon!stiles stories only show up within the perimeters of the Sterek ship. Demon!stiles is one of the most interesting things I've seen in this fandom, and I had this idea in my head for a few days now. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Lydia Martin brushed the stray strand of strawberry blonde hair away from her face, smiling in accomplishment at the reflection that beamed back at her. She took pride in her appearance, especially that morning as she had had one serious case of bed head that morning.

Smoothing down her pretty white dress, she grabbed her books from her locker and shut it, turning on her heels to head towards Allison's locker.

School seemed so much less important nowadays, now that she knew the real dangers of Beacon Hills, knew of things far scarier than teachers and grades. Of course, she kept her grades at perfect As, accepting nothing less of herself, but making an impression as she strode confidently through the halls of the school she once ruled with an iron fist wasn't something she set time aside for in recent weeks. Now her biggest worries were getting through the school day without having to run for her life, or find her missing friends.

On her way to Allison's locker, Lydia was forced to pass by Stiles's, and paused at the corner of the hall. The tall boy was standing there in front of his open locker, doing nothing more than just staring into it. He was blinking tiredly, and she saw him sigh heavily before he shook his head and retrieved a book, tucking it under his arm and shutting the door. He turned and caught her eye. Lydia gave him a shy smile, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. She hadn't really spoken to him since their kiss, which had been a week ago. The gash on his forehead from the crash was beginning to heal, but the dark circles under his eyes which had been there ever since were still present, standing out against his pale skin.

She wondered if he was getting any sleep at all, her smile wavering as he stared back at her. Finally, he managed to crack a small smile, a small smile that promptly dropped when arms slid their way around her waist. Lydia turned her head to avoid Aiden's lips, and received a kiss on the cheek. She tried not to grumble, and turned her eyes back towards Stiles's locker to see him halfway down the hall, not looking back.

She sighed, turning her attention to Aiden and untangling herself for him. She plastered on a smile,"Good morning."

"Morning, babe." Aiden beamed, leaning in to place a kiss on her neck,"So, I was thinking, we skip first period and spend it together."

Lydia didn't have to guess why his eyebrows rose in such a suggestive way, or why there was a smirk on his face. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't. Allison needs to talk to me and I can't miss first period today. But, uh... I'll see you later, okay?"

"You have to leave me so soon?" Aiden pouted, keeping a firm grip on her hand,"Why don't I come talk to Allison with you?"

_Shit, _Lydia cursed silently, and instead grinned,"You could, but we'd only be talking about girl things. Shopping, makeup, stuff like that."

"I can live through it." Aiden smirked, kissing her nose.

"And, uh... _girl problems_..." Lydia added,"Yeah, Allison is having some trouble, so, she really needs her girlfriend right now. I'm sure you don't want to be around for that."

Aiden grimaced,"Definitely not. Okay, I'll just have to wait until lunch to be with you."

Lydia hummed in agreement, finally accepting the kiss that Aiden had been trying to get all morning. She pulled her hand from his and flounced off down the hallway. Turning around the corner, Lydia stopped, and leaned back against someone's locker. She sighed, shutting her eyes and trying to block Stiles's crestfallen face from her mind. She also tried not to be so annoyed at Aiden. It wasn't his fault for expecting more from her. She was his girlfriend, she could at least pretend to be happy to see him most of the time, even when she wasn't. Aiden was okay, once she got past all the Alpha Pack issues, but he wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted had walked down the hall, walked away from her. Aiden was what she tried to want. Groaning, she let her head fall back with a soft thud.

"Uh, excuse me?" A short boy with braces and a red face caught her attention,"You're standing in the way of my locker."

"Oh, sorry." Lydia apologized,"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen a tall boy, dark hair, looks really tired, wearing plaid?"

"Y-yeah, I think so."

"Did you see where he went?" Lydia asked, gripping the freshman's arm.

"I think towards the fountain quad. I'm not sure."

"Okay, thank you!" Lydia beamed, and took off in the direction of the boy.

She needed to make sure he was okay. Even though she was afraid to admit just how much, she did care for him. So much it was scary sometimes. It had been a slow development, but the feelings were there, and she hadn't stopped thinking of their kiss ever since it happened.

On her way towards the quad, she thought back on all the instances of the past week that she found herself seriously worried. He had been distracted all week, yawning his way through classes and either zoning out during lunch (where they all sat together now) or not showing up at all. Scott had expressed his own concern, saying how whenever he got in contact with his best friend, the conversation was extremely short and awkward. Stiles had begun distancing himself from their group, from everyone. Scott had confessed that Stiles's father had even asked Scott if there was something else going on.

Lydia had come to school that morning wanting to talk to him. She was already sure it had to do with the darkness Dr. Deaton had warned them about, but she didn't know exactly what was happening, and it was concerning her. She had never known Stiles to ignore her. That little smile had been his first acknowledgement of her in days.

Her green eyes danced along the figures of the students and teachers that littered the quad, looking for her boy. Danny walked by then with Ethan, and pointed her in the direction of the corner. She frowned. There was a small corner where most of the staff went to smoke on their breaks, or even some of the students, but Stiles wasn't someone she had ever imagined going there.

She broke out into a slow jog as she rounded the corner, pulling to a stop when she saw him. He was sat on the steps, his backpack laying beside him with his elbows on his knees and his head bowed against his chest.

"Stiles! What are you doing back here?" Lydia asked, folding her arms over her body, and tugging the sleeves of her cardigan down around her hands as she looked around their surroundings with a grimace.

Stiles simply shrugged. Lydia sighed,"Are you okay?"

Another shrug.

"Stiles..."

She moved so she was standing in front of him, and bent down, gently reaching up and grabbing his hands. She pulled them down towards her, and wrapped her smaller hands around his, warming them up. His head rose to look at her and she gasped, freezing in place.

Black eyes stared back at her, though they were replaced by his warm, troubled honey eyes as quickly as they appeared. It was enough to frighten her, and she remained frozen in shock as he frowned.

"Lydia? Lydia, are you okay? When did you get here?"

Lydia snapped out of it, closing her mouth and opening it again, frowning and cocking her head to one side,"A few seconds ago. You don't remember?"

Stiles shook his head.

"It was literally around thirty seconds ago." Lydia narrowed her eyes,"Stiles, what's happening with you?"

Suddenly he was retreated. He tore his hands from hers and backed up, standing up quickly. Lydia almost stumbled and straightened up too, puzzled at his behavior.

"Nothing." He answered simply, turning away from her,"I'm fine. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Lydia watched him go and moved to go after him. She reached out and made a grab for her arm. Stiles turned back, roughly wrenching his arm from her grasp. They were there again, the black eyes and her hand rose to cover her mouth in shock. Her heart had all but stopped beating as he stood there glaring at her, a snarl in the place of the usually sweet smile he always fixed on her. This wasn't Stiles. Lydia felt the fear grip her entire body and took a step back, tears welling in her eyes. He took a step towards her, tilting his head, his eyes roaming her in a calculating motion.

"Lydia? Stiles?" Allison's voice rang through the quad as she jogged up to them, a smile on his face,"Hey! There you guys are!" She wrinkled up her nose as she glanced towards the smoking corner,"Why are you here?"

Lydia didn't reply, her eyes never leaving the tense form of the... whatever it was that was standing in front of her. As Allison planted herself beside them, Stiles's eyes returned to normal, the snarl gone and replaced by a confused look.

"Lydia?" He called softly,"Lydia, what's wrong?"

Lydia wanted to cry. It was like Jackson all over again, but this time, it was worse. She had always endured a sense of anger and rage from Jackson, but Stiles had always been nothing but gentle, like he was being now. A tear fell from her cheek and Stiles's eyes softened in such a way that made her think he was feeling his heart break. For _her. _Whilst she was standing there, her heart breaking for _him._ She didn't realize she was shaking until Stiles stepped forward, his hand reaching out for her. She jumped back.

Allison frowned,"Lydia? Sweetie, what is it?"

Lydia's wide green eyes went from Allison to Stiles, and she stared at him, her hands moving to press against her eyes as though it would rid her mind of the dark, evil eyes that was seared into the insides of her eyelids. She dropped her hands, breathing heavily and blinking the bright spots away. Stiles's eyes were still normal, and both he and Allison were watching her every move in concern.

"I..." Her voice cracked,"I don't feel well. I'm... I gotta go."

She could hear their voices calling after her as she ran away, hating herself for it. She could have just told them what she had seen, or at least Allison or Scott. No, instead she was running. Because she had been crazy once, she had been through the hallucinations more than once, and she wasn't going to rat Stiles out until she was absolutely sure that she wasn't the one in trouble.

She flew into her car, breaking some sort of limit she was sure as she pulled out and hit the two lane asphalt away from the school.

Her breath came out in harsh pants, her chest heaving with every breath she took as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She must have imagined it. Stiles would have never been so rough with her - not unless it wasn't _her _Stiles. Lydia angrily wiped the tears from her face, frustrated with trying to calm herself down. She didn't know which one was better; that there something _was _wrong with Stiles so that she wouldn't have to go through the pills and the doctors again, or that she _was _crazy, and the adorable, sweet and gentle boy was perfectly fine. Either way, her heart was breaking, and it was that broken heart that led her to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.

* * *

**I know it's not very good, but it's late, and anyway, I apologize. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue. Even if I do continue, it won't be terribly long. A medium sized handful of chapters at least.**

**- Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Woah! Between here and Tumblr, I was swamped with feedback, and it was wonderful! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. I will definitely be continuing this story.**

* * *

The clinic was fairly packed when Lydia rushed inside, her flushed cheeks stained with tears, and her gorgeous hair windswept. Eyes turned to stare at her, and she didn't blame them. Even the most respectful of people were going to glance when a distressed teenage girl flew past them.

Dr. Deaton emerged from the back with a customer, petting an adorable white puppy, his eyes scanning for the next customer. His warm brown eyes landed on her, and a slight frown formed on his features.

"Lydia?" He called gently,"Shouldn't you be in school?"

Lydia took a deep breath, her eyes roaming over the faces of the waiting room. She squared her shoulders, wiped the tears from her eyes and strolled into the back room.

"We need to talk. _Now._"

She could hear Dr. Deaton apologizing for the interruption and rolled her eyes, tossing her bag onto the counter and turning around to face him as he closed the door to give them privacy, his face flooded with concern.

"Lydia, what happened?"

"Something's wrong with Stiles." She said, pacing back and forth and pushing her hand through her hair,"He's been... strange lately. Like, _really _strange. He's barely spoken more than two words to any of us all week, and ... I think the darkness you were talking about is making itself known."

Dr. Deaton nodded slowly,"That was to be expected. Has Scott or Allison shown any signs yet?"

"Scott is more irritable, and Allison is really emotional, but other than that, no." Lydia shook her head,"But Stiles, he hasn't been sleeping, I doubt he's been eating, Scott said Stiles won't even talk to his father. Dr. Deaton, is this darkness - is it an emotional thing?"

"Yes." He answered instantly, making Lydia's lips tug downwards.

"And could it manifest physically?"

"Not exactly." Dr. Deaton frowned, ducking his head to catch her eye,"Lydia, what's on your mind?"

"I think, whatever is happening with Stiles, is something else. It's a darkness, but it's different." Lydia hesitated, watching as Dr. Deaton raised an eyebrow, a deeper frown settling on his features. She sighed,"What if, when Stiles came back... what if he brought something back with him?"

The sixteen year old girl watched the man tense, as he took a cautious step forward,"What makes you think that?"

Lydia felt that horrid tightening in her stomach again and swallowed the lump in her throat,"I talked to him this morning. One minute he was Stiles, and the next... his eyes were black, and then they weren't, and he didn't remember a thing."

"And then what happened?" Dr. Deaton called softly,"Lydia...?"

"Then I came here. I don't know why, I-I just, I need to know if it's possible."

"If what is possible, Lydia?"

Lydia felt like screaming. He was gonna make her say it. Clenching her fists, Lydia screwed her eyes shut to try block out the tears, and finally spoke on a shaky breath.

"Could it be... demonic?"

* * *

An hour later, Lydia found herself tucked away in the local library. She wasn't worried about anyone seeing her and realizing she wasn't in school. She would go back after lunch, and Dr. Deaton had promised to cover for her, sign a note, do whatever so she wouldn't get in trouble.

They both knew that she _needed _to be where she was. Dr. Deaton had a waiting room full of patients and their owners. Really, she was the only one who could be there. The thought was both exhilarating, and terrifying. Exhilarating because nobody ever let her play detective. They looked at her like a fragile little doll who needed to be tucked away and taken care of (part of that was thanks to Peter Hale, who refused to look at her these days). She was always the one taken away from the fight, protected, and whilst she loved that her friends cared so much about her, it was something she hated. It made her feel weak.

But simultaneously, it was terrifying because she wasn't researching the darach, or any other type of possible threat that they had no clue about. She was researching _Stiles _- or, at least, whatever had taken over Stiles. It was personal, and as Dr. Deaton had sworn them both to secrecy (they didn't want anyone making any rash decisions about what to do, be it the decision of friend or foe), right now, it really was down to her. Her shoulders and neck ached with the pressure of it all.

Lydia huffed and bit her lip. She wouldn't cry. She had already cried enough that day, and truthfully, she didn't know why. She had been emotional all week, but had put it down to Aunt Flo messing with her. But she wasn't due a visit for another two weeks, so that couldn't have been it. Either way, Lydia didn't like it.

Sighing heavily, the strawberry blonde thumbed through the heavy, leather-bound book she had retrieved, rubbing her temples. The ache in her shoulders was beginning to spread into her back, a result of being hunched over the table for however long she had been there.

All of the books in the public library that held information of demons were fairly repetitive, and she found herself checking the spines to make sure she hadn't accidentally picked up the same book twice.

She heard the quiet sound of her phone ringing, and hurried to switch off the alarm she had set. She couldn't afford to stay much longer, so gathering up the books she hadn't gotten to look through, she left the pile on the table, feeling a pang of guilt for whoever had to restack them, and checked out the books.

Stepping into the cool air, Lydia allowed herself a moment. Just one moment to prepare herself. After her abrupt exit that morning, she would definitely have questions thrown at her, and Stiles would more than likely be the one asking them. _As long as it's my Stiles..._ Lydia thought, and frowned; _Since when is Stiles 'my Stiles?'._

Shaking her head, she put the books in the trunk, hidden in a shopping back and stuffed in a corner, and climbed into the front.

Words couldn't describe how not ready Lydia was.

* * *

"What happened this morning?!" Was Allison's first exclamation of seeing her rush into the cafeteria.

"Felt sick." Lydia shrugged, her eyes wide. She reminded herself to act cool and make her heartbeat calm down. Too many prying ears.

"I was so worried!" Allison pulled her into a hug,"Never do that again."

Lydia smiled sadly,"Sorry."

"Well come on, everyone's waiting." Allison grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her towards their table. Every single one of her friends watched as they approached, Stiles with a small smile on his face. Lydia just about managed to return it, but she imagined it looked more like a grimace. Allison took her seat beside Isaac, and Lydia was momentarily distracted, watching how they shared a secret smile that wasn't so secret, and Scott frowned, turning his attention to his food. Now it was just Stiles staring at her, and it brought her back. Allison had left space for Lydia beside her... and beside Stiles.

Hesitantly, she sat and when Stiles leaned in closer, she tried not to flinch.

"You feeling okay?"

"Fine." She answered, her voice pitched,"You?"

"Yeah..." Stiles answered tiredly,"I'm fine."

"You sure?" She asked softly, reaching out to touch his hand. She paused, her hand above his for a second, before setting her hand on top of his and giving it a squeeze. His eyes found hers, and she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw they were normal.

Lydia felt his fingers brush against hers before clasping them between his own, and giving it a light squeeze. His eyes shone bright against his pale skin, a beautiful contrast to the dark shadows.

He looked so wonderfully Stiles that Lydia wished she were the one going crazy. She wished she had imagined it all, and she wished she could take his pain away. The feeling was so overwhelming, it made her shiver. His lips tugged upwards in a lopsided smile and it made her want to throw her arms around him in a hug. Instead, she settled for leaning her head against his shoulder and shutting her eyes, enjoying the peace, and trying to ignore the weight of the knowledge that it wouldn't last. It never did in their world.

* * *

It was later on, just before the final bell that things took a turn for the worst once more. Lydia was strolling towards the exit, her class having been let out earlier than normal. Her books were held to her chest, her heels clicking off the linoleum floor as she walked, making a mental note to call Dr. Deaton soon after she arrived home. He had asked for regular updates on Stiles's condition, and she was happy to be able to tell him that Stiles had been regular all day.

Maybe they were seeing into things too much, and she would take the embarrassment of being over dramatic if it meant putting an end to the paranoia. She had sat with him during Biology, and he had cracked a few smiles, talking to and treating her like normal.

Going through a mental checklist of everything she needed to do that day, Lydia barely had time to react when she felt a hand sneak around her arm, and pull her into a supply closet. Lips were on hers before she could react, and finally regaining her footing, Lydia jerked back away from Aiden, pressing her small hands against his broad chest to keep him back.

"Aiden!" She scolded, slapping his chest,"You don't do that to a person! Jesus!"

Aiden smirked, leaning into kiss her again,"Sorry, babe. Thought you liked spontaneous."

"Well, I don't know where you got that idea from." Lydia folded her arms across her chest, feeling the irritation rise as he continued to push her back, his lips peppering kisses all over her neck.

"Aiden," She breathed, trying to keep her attitude in check.

She felt him smirk against her neck and knew instantly that he had taken that the wrong way. She rolled her eyes, pushing him back again,"Aiden, seriously, stop for one minute!"

Aiden frowned, stepping back,"What?"

"Can you not? I'm not in the mood. Why is it that every time we're together, you're all over me?"

"Uh, maybe because you're my girlfriend." Aiden pointed out, advancing on her,"Or do you prefer your boyfriend at a distance so you can be all over other guys?"

Lydia scoffed,"What are you talking about?"

"You and Stilinski. I saw you at lunch; holding his hand under the table, laying on him, and in Biology, twirling your hair and whispering to him."

"That's not what you think."

"Really? I think it is." Aiden pushed her roughly against the wall,"I also think - no, I _know_, that you need to remember who your boyfriend is. You're _mine_, Lydia, not his."

Aiden crashed his lips against hers, grabbing her hips and digging his nails into her sides. Lydia broke the kiss.

"Aiden, stop! Aiden!"

His lips were on hers again, his hands pinning her arms down by her side as he forced his body against hers, crushing her against the hard wall.

Suddenly, the door was wrenched open, and Aiden's weight was gone from her. Lydia's chest heaved with frightened breaths, before she rushed out into the hallway to see Stiles throwing Aiden against the opposite wall. Aiden tumbled, and landed on his feet in a crouching position. His claws emerged from beneath the skin of his fingernails, his teeth elongated and his eyes glowing red with pure anger. He roared at Stiles, and then faltered, cocking his head to one side before lunging at the boy.

Stiles effortlessly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground, tightening his grip around Aiden's throat.

"Stiles!" Lydia called, her eyes scanning the hallway for any witnesses,"Stiles, stop! You can't kill him, you -"

Stiles's head turned to stare at her and she froze, backing up against the wall. Those black eyes were trained on her as Aiden writhed on the ground, gasping for breath. Lydia took a deep, shaky breath, and through her tears, she whispered.

"_Please..._"

Stiles retreated, glaring at the terrified werewolf as he staggered to his feet and took off down the hall. Lydia wanted to go after Aiden, not so much to check if he was okay, but to make sure he didn't breathe a word of what he had just endured. Stiles wasn't the only one who could be threatening.

Lydia's knees felt like jelly, and she slid to the floor, trembling under the weight of the demon's stare. He approached her, and her breath hitched in fear. He bent down in front of her, tilting his head before cautiously reaching out towards her.

Lydia's eyes closed as he touched her cheek, gently wiping away a stray tear. Opening her eyes again, she frowned at the sudden gentleness.

Stiles stared back at her, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar in shock, and she _knew_. He remembered.

"Lydia, I -" Stiles pulled his hand back from her, staring at it as though it was some foreign object that he didn't know what to make of. The same hand that had almost squeezed the life from Aiden. He collapsed from his crouched position to fall onto his knees in front of her, his body slumping in defeat, and his lower lip trembling.

Lydia let out a sob, and clutched onto him, cradling his head against her shoulder and running her hands through his hair to soothe him as they both cried, in a heap on the floor.

"I can't get him out, Lydia. I can't -"

"Sh, it's okay." Lydia whispered, kissing his forehead as she rocked them back and forth,"Everything's going to be... okay."

* * *

**Side Note: I'm putting previews of each chapter on my tumblr blog (thatbrowneyedirishgirl. tumblr. com) so for information about updates and stuff, visit there. And drop into my ask box and leave a message if you'd like! :)**

**- Megan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Wow! 31 faves, 67 follows? Thank you, friends! Here is chapter 3, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Lydia was officially worried. She had brought Stiles back to his empty house, wrapped him up in a blanket and had gone about making him tea, though he hadn't spoken a word.

His hands were wrapped around the steaming mug, drawing warmth, though the liquid inside was untouched. Every so often, he blinked, but other than that, he just continued staring at the wall, into space, far too lost in his own thoughts.

Lydia had phoned Dr. Deaton and told him to get to the Stilinski house as soon as he could, giving him directions over the phone.

Lydia paced in the kitchen, wracking her genius mind for some way to help Stiles out. Her mind kept thinking back over the Aiden event, how the demon had _protected _her, rather than hurting her. It was a move she hadn't seen coming, and she sighed, leaning against the counter and pushing a hand through her hair. None of those books in the trunk of her car would help her now.

She wondered whether or not she should call Scott, though she had brought it up in the ride over, only to have Stiles refuse instantly. Standing in his kitchen, she considered it once more.

Shaking her head, she walked into the living room and sat down beside Stiles, placing a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He shook his head.

"Drink?"

His eyes landed on the mug in his hand before they flitted up to hers, and she nodded, sucking in her lips.

"Right... already got that covered, Lydia."

"You don't have to take care of me." Stiles whispered gruffly,"I'll be okay."

"No offense, but you are far from okay, Stilinski." Lydia said stubbornly,"So get used to me, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?"

Lydia faltered, her tone becoming serious,"Because you're my friend, and I care about you. Look, I know this can't be easy for you, and you really shouldn't be alone right now - especially if you refuse to tell even your _best _friend."

"He doesn't have time for me anymore." Stiles shrugged softly,"Not with Isaac around."

Lydia gaped,"Are you - are you serious? You think - Stiles, Scott loves you. He's always going to love you."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Well you should be. Stiles, back at Motel Glen Capri, when Scott was about to... kill himself." Lydia took a deep breath,"You remember how desperate we all were to stop him?"

Stiles nodded.

"Remember how Allison tried to talk sense into him, but he didn't listen to her? How the Darach's hold on him was too strong for Allison 'the-love-of-Scott's-life' Argent to break through?"

Another nod. Lydia's voice softened, and she slid her hand down Stiles's arm to hold his hand, drawing his eyes to her.

"And do you also remember that it was _you_ who got through to him? _You, _Stiles. Nobody else, but _you_." Lydia gave his hand a squeeze and pursed her lips,"You know Scott is already worried about you. Can you at least consider telling him?"

Stiles swallowed thickly,"I want to." He admitted,"I _tried _to."

Lydia frowned,"You did?"

"A few days ago. I was _this _close, but then I blacked out, and Scott found me later, wondering why I had suddenly bolted. I didn't remember a thing. That was the first time."

"First time?" Lydia echoed.

"The first time it manifested physically." Stiles explained tiredly,"Up until then, it was just dreams."

"That's why you weren't sleeping..."

"You remember _Nightmare On Elm Street_, what Nancy said; '_Whatever you do, don't fall asleep_'." Stiles said randomly,"I thought that if I didn't sleep, it would go away."

"But it didn't."

Stiles looked away from her, shaking his head,"No..."

Lydia turned on the couch so that she was able to wrap her arms around him, stroking his hair softly,"Stiles, I promise, I'll fix this."

"How?" Stiles asked, slumping against her out of exhaustion,"There's no way. I've looked up everything already. I've done the research."

"Then we'll do _more._ There's always a way." Lydia whispered before pulling back to look at him,"Just promise me you won't give up."

Stiles hesitated, and then nodded, bringing a smile to her face. Lydia's hands had moved from his shoulders and hair to cup his face, while one of his hands stroked her bare knee, the other draped across the back of the couch.

It reminded her of their kiss, the same one they hadn't yet discussed. Stiles licked his lips, eyes landing on her lips before Lydia found herself leaning in.

Their lips were inches away, and Lydia felt like she couldn't breathe with the proximity and the subsequent anticipation. Stiles finally took the plunge and crashed his lips onto hers.

Lydia gasped, kissing him back with all she had. The kiss grew more heated by the second, and Lydia broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily and trying to catch their breaths.

Stiles stood up, putting space between them whilst Lydia jumped up too, pacing.

"This is a bad idea." Lydia said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Incredibly bad. Bad timing is... it's bad. It's what I've been dreaming about since the third grade, but right now, it's -"

"Bad?" Lydia suggested, nodding and smiling softly.

Stiles paused, glancing at her, his eyes trailing her body whilst he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, fuck it."

Lydia was ready for him when he reached her, and felt him push her up against the wall as he re-connected their lips. His hips rocked into hers, and she gasped. Stiles trailed his lips down her neck, down to her collarbone where he sucked and nipped, soothing the spot with his tongue. Lydia cupped his face and pulled his lips back to hers.

The next time they pulled away, Stiles was smiling. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and then another on her nose before pulling away.

Lydia suddenly grew shy, and leaned forward to kiss him again, this time softer. Just as things grew hotter again, Stiles pushed his body off of hers and turned away from her.

She froze, recognizing the body language instantly.

"Stiles?"

"Sorry, sweetheart." He turned on her, smirking,"Stiles had to take a breather."

"What the hell do you want with him? Why are you doing this?"

"Simple answer? Because I can. Long answer?" He stepped closer to her and she stepped back, feeling her back hit against the edge of the counter. He reached out, brushing a strand of hair from her face as he leaned in closer, ignoring the way her body trembled.

"_Because. I. Want. To_."

He placed a kiss on her cheek before stepping back, grinning. The front door opened, and Sheriff Stilinski appeared, closely followed by Dr. Deaton. The two men were talking amongst themselves, but stopped when they noticed the two teenagers.

Dr. Deaton stepped closer to Lydia, whilst Sheriff Stilinski stepped towards his son, squinting his eyes and blinking hard.

"Stiles, what's... what's wrong with your eyes?"

The demon played the role of innocence perfectly,"Daddy, what are you talking about?"

He took a step towards the Sheriff, and Lydia burst forward. She liked the Sheriff, and if she let something happen to him, she would never forgive herself for letting harm come to Stiles's last remaining parent.

"Don't." She stepped in front of the Sheriff,"Don't hurt him."

"Stiles, what is going on? What is she talking about?"

Dr. Deaton also took a step forward,"You don't want to hurt anyone."

"I'm a demon." The demon stated bluntly,"Of course I want to hurt people."

"But you didn't hurt me." Lydia pointed out,"You fought Aiden, but you didn't hurt me. _Why_?"

The demon paused, and Lydia's mouth fell open slightly, her head tilting.

"You don't have an answer either, do you?"

The demon shrugged casually, walking by her,"What can I say? The boy is very fond of you. Sometimes the lines get crossed. Besides, I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, tapping her cheek and winking before snapping his fingers.

All of the lights in the room exploded at once, and Lydia felt herself being pulled to the ground, a body covering hers. Glass poured down around them, breaking into more tiny pieces as it hit the ground.

When the chaos died down, she felt Sheriff Stilinski shift, and accepted his hand so she could pull herself up.

Broken glass littered the ground around them, but only one thing stuck out like a sore thumb to all three of them.

Stiles was gone.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I hope you get at least some enjoyment out of it. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think, and I'll do my best to update soon :)**

**- Megan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So sorry about the wait. I know I said on my tumblr that it would be up long 'go, but there has been a lot of drama in my personal life since then (I say **_**has**_**, I mean **_**still is**_**). I hope you enjoy anyway. **

* * *

It was only after Sheriff Stilinski helped her up that Lydia felt the slight sting above her elbow. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her arm to inspect the injury, and it was then she realized there was another small gash on her forehead. Luckily, there were no glass shards in her skin, just a few in her hair that she shook out, cradling in one that fell into her hand. She was uninjured, though the same could not be said for Deaton, who had been standing by a lamp.

Sheriff Stilinski ushered them into the kitchen, grabbing a cloth as Deaton extracted the glass and dropped it into the sink, gratefully taking the cloth and dabbing at the wound on his bicep. Lydia noticed, with relief, that Sheriff Stilinski was relatively unharmed, the only hint that something had gone terribly, terribly wrong being the tear in his jacket where some glass had snagged it.

Sheriff Stilinski's eyes went to her where she hovered by the door, green eyes wide as though she was in a state of shock. Sheriff Stilinski figured the poor girl probably was. He stepped over to her and took her forearm gently, angling her arm so he could see her elbow.

"I'm fine." She said hoarsely, taking her hand back and hugging it closely to her side. The Sheriff nodded slowly, and then turned to look at Deaton.

"What... what the hell just happened?"

Lydia tried not to snort at his calm tone. She _knew _what was happening and she was still freaking out. Then again, Sheriff Stilinski was an agent of law enforcement. He probably had training in how to put on the calm act. One look at his troubled eyes let Lydia know that he was, in fact, a hell of a lot worried than he let on.

Deaton set the cloth down and took a deep breath, his serene eyes settling on the Sheriff.

"Stiles... has been having some trouble."

"Trouble? You call that _trouble_?!"

"Mr. Stilinski," Lydia began,"Maybe you should sit down."

The Sheriff pointed his finger at Deaton,"No, _you _tell me what happened to my son, and you tell me right now? Is this to do with all that werewolf stuff."

"In a way..." Deaton stated evasively,"Lydia's right, perhaps you should sit down."

Sheriff Stilinski made no move to go until Lydia set her hand on his arm and nudged him towards the kitchen table. The three of them took seats on either side of the man, sharing a glance before Dr. Deaton began the story.

"This morning," Lydia blanched; had it really only been that morning? She shook her head and turned her attention back to Deaton. "Lydia came to my clinic in an awful state. She told me that she was worried about Stiles; he had been ... different lately."

"Different how?" Sheriff Stilinski asked slowly, his eyes turning to the girl.

"Not talking to any of us was the first red flag. I mean, I thought he was just avoiding me at first, which made sense, I hadn't really made a point to go to him after..." She trailed off, clearing her throat and willing herself to blush,"But it wasn't just me. He hasn't talked to Allison, or Derek, not even Scott. So, I followed him this morning at school, and at first, everything was normal. He assured me he was fine, just tired... but then he went to leave. His eyes were dark, and when he came back, he didn't remember any of it."

"And then Lydia came to me. Stiles has become possessed, or at least, there is a demon trying to manifest in his body. Trying to take over."

"How is that even possible?" Sheriff Stilinski sighed heavily, his eyebrows drawing together.

"It has to do with the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? The Darach thing?"

"Stiles never told you how we stopped that," Lydia realized,"Did he?"

"He just said it was all on good timing."

Lydia glanced at Dr. Deaton, raising her eyebrows in a way that said she wasn't going anywhere near that with a ten foot pole. Dr. Deaton heaved a sigh and clasped his hands together on the table.

"We had to perform a pseudo-sacrifice of sorts. Scott, Allison and Stiles were each submerged into an ice bath, and held under until they were unconscious to the point of... well, death."

"You drowned my son?!" Sheriff Stilinski roared, his face red with anger. Lydia shot out of her seat, waving her hands to stop him in his tracks, worried he would do something drastic to the vet.

"No, it was... it was me."

Sheriff Stilinski's expression was one of shock, and he almost looked betrayed,"You?"

"Stiles agreed to it." Deaton explained,"I would never have forced them into it. Each of them knew what they were getting into; I warned them of the risks."

"You mean to tell me that Stiles allowed himself to be drowned knowing he bring back a demon?"

"Well, not exactly. I warned of a darkness around their hearts, one that would remain for the rest of their lives. But with the others, it was purely emotional. Something went wrong when Stiles came back - we don't know how, or why, but we need to put a stop to it before it gets any worse."

"And how do we do that?"

"We don't know." Lydia admitted,"We're still trying to figure it out."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just us."

Deaton stood up calmly,"And it needs to remain that way. So far, the demon has only made itself known around people who know about it - mainly Lydia. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you, what happened before we got here?"

Lydia froze,"What do you mean?"

"Was there something you said? Something you did? Maybe if we knows what triggers it..."

"Uh, we were just... talking." She scratched her neck awkwardly, her cheeks flaming,"And before, at school, it was because of Aidan. He got grabby, and Stiles got angry, I guess."

"And what exactly happened?"

Lydia blew out a breath, turning her attention back to Sheriff Stilinski,"Uh, it threw Aidan - like physically picked him up and threw him. Aidan went to attack it, and it... it held him down. It would have choked him to death, but..."

"But?"

"I begged it to stop." She paused,"I begged _Stiles _to stop."

"And what happened?" Deaton questioned as Lydia shuffled on her heels.

"It kinda just looked at me, Aidan ran off and ... then Stiles came back. He _remembered_."

"So you pulled him back."

"I guess... maybe it's the whole emotional tether thing, I don't know. Look, shouldn't we be looking for him?"

"I doubt we'll be able to find him." Deaton shrugged,"The best thing to do is wait."

"Wait?" Both Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski exclaimed in unison.

"Yes." Deaton nodded,"He won't hurt anyone, that would draw attention to himself. Stiles will return, when he's ready."

"How long will that be?" Lydia went to follow Deaton out whilst Sheriff Stilinski sank down onto the chair in defeat.

Deaton gave her a wistful smile,"You probably know better than I do, Lydia. Goodnight, and be careful."

Lydia stepped forward and called after him,"One more question; what happens if the demon takes over him completely?"

Deaton considered her words, and she swallowed thickly, her body shaking as she anxiously awaited an answer.

"Two beings cannot occupy the same host at once." Deaton explained, and Lydia's mouth dropped open, tears springing to her eyes.

"You mean..." Her voice broke,"S-Stiles could die?"

"Let's not let it get to that."

Lydia watched him climb into his car, folding her arms over her body against the cold night. As he drove off, Lydia realized she had left her purse inside and turned around to go and get it.

Sheriff Stilinski appeared at the doorway, and Lydia was relieved to know he hadn't heard what Deaton had told her. He held up her purse with a small smile and she took it, sniffling her sorrow back.

Sheriff Stilinski's eyes softened, his voice gentle,"Are you okay?"

"It's been a long day." Lydia waved off, her lower lip trembling. Sheriff Stilinski nodded, and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I may be new at this whole supernatural thing, but if anyone is going to bring my son back, I know it will be you."

"How can you have so much faith in me?" She asked, clutching to his shirt as she took comfort in his hug.

"Because my son does."

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! This is amazing feedback and it really cheers me up (which is exactly what I need right now. That, and ice cream. And of course, Dylan O'Brien, but...).**

**There was no Stiles in this chapter, I know, but hopefully Sheriff Stilinski was enough. I mean, come on, who doesn't love that man?**

**Stiles will definitely be in the next chapter though, and let me know how you think he should return. It might be exactly like what I have in mind, or it will be completely different (and probably better). Can't wait to hear from all of you wonderful people! :)**

**- Megan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Woah! Almost 100 follows! That's crazy, friends! Thank you all for the favorites, follows and of course, reviews. Also, so sorry for the wait. Things are finally starting to settle down in my life so hopefully, quicker updates when I'm not busy running and racing around town in this freezing cold weather.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Onto the story!**

* * *

It had been a week. Seven whole days since Stiles had disappeared completely. People were beginning to notice, and Lydia's claims that he had come down with a severe flu - supported with Sheriff Stilinski's testimony - were beginning to wear thin and suspicion was rising amongst their group.

Lydia had been spending a lot of her time at the Stilinski house, hoping Stiles would walk through the door, but also spending her free time making sure Stiles's father was okay. He was worried sick about his son, and Lydia's insistence at taking care of him had resulted in a bond growing between the two.

Dr. Deaton had dropped by a few times, though mainly kept their interactions strictly by phone. He didn't seem too concerned, which, in itself, concerned Lydia. The man seemed too calm, too sure of something he wasn't saying. He just kept saying _he _would return. Not Stiles, _he_.

Lydia sighed heavily, tapping her pencil against the side of her textbook as the class slowly dragged on. Everyone else around her were busy taking down their notes, but none of it was to any interest of the red haired girl. She was too busy trying to figure out how to avoid her friends once the class ended - and it, and the school day, had only just begun.

Lydia barely even glanced up when the door opened, though the girl did a double-take when a dash of familiar plaid flashed across her gaze. Her eyes rose, widening in shock as Stiles stood there. He looked about the same as he had; pale skin, dark circles under his lifeless eyes and an unsteady waver to his stance. He muttered an apology, forced a smile when the teacher happily welcomed him back and trudged to his seat... right beside her.

His head slowly turned towards her, eyes flashing black and a smirk spreading across his face. It disappeared again and Stiles turned, offering her a weary smile before turning it to Scott. Lydia's shoulders slumped.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. Maybe for the demon to leave, though that would have been far too easy - but she definitely hadn't expected this. Lydia hadn't expected Stiles to give up.

She could see it in him. Before, she would at least see him trying to fight it whenever the demon took hold, but now, it was like he couldn't care anymore. Now, when he was her Stiles, it was only when the demon allowed him to be, not when he conquered it for the time being.

Class continued on, and despite her initial wish to steer clear of her friends, Lydia was the first to rush out of her seat towards Stiles when the bell rang.

"Hey!" Scott greeted his best friend with a huge grin,"You've finally emerged! You look like crap."

"Thanks, man." Stiles said quietly, accepting the hug. Lydia, who stood beside a beaming Allison, froze when his eyes bled black again.

"I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone." The demon chimed in, pushing Scott away from him,"What with all your pining over Allison. Man, just let it go. She wants Isaac now, the new puppy in the pack."

Scott stepped back instantly, a look of hurt flashing across his face. Both Allison and Isaac had gone rigid, sharing uncomfortable glances.

"Stiles!" Allison scolded as the boy turned to exit the class,"That's not fair."

The demon stopped, and slowly turned around, smirking,"Isn't it? It's the truth, right? Oh, I forgot, you people can't handle the truth."

"Stiles, man, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Lydia interjected. She bravely pushed Stiles towards the door, pushing him out of the classroom and down the hall whilst he chuckled. She forced him into another, empty classroom and closed the door behind herself, turning on him, her hair fiery flying around her shoulders, matching her mood.

"I like it when you get rough." He gleamed, licking his bottom lip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Uh, I'm a demon?" He suggested mockingly,"C'mon, don't tell me all that perfume has gone to your brain."

"I _mean,_ pulling that with Stiles's friends! They already know something is up."

"Your point being...?"

Lydia sighed, folding her arms, and glancing around the empty classroom. She suddenly realized just how alone she was with him in here, a fact that made her uneasy, and he clearly picked up on it.

"Why did you even come back here?"

That seemed to take him by surprise,"Is that a trick question?"

"It doesn't make sense. You know we're doing everything we can to get rid of you. If I were you, I'd get as far away from us as possible just to preserve myself."

"Are you suggesting I make it harder for you?"

"No, I'm asking why you're making it easier. Why would you come here knowing you're in danger."

The demon smirked, stepping closer and pushing her against the wall, bracing his hands against his and leaning down so his face was close to hers.

"Maybe there's something here that I like. That I _want_..."

Lydia gulped,"You said some lines get blurred."

"Actually, I said _crossed_."

Lydia rolled her eyes defiantly,"What does that mean?"

"It means that..." He reached up and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, his voice low and husky,"Stiles has got feelings for you, and since he and I are slowly becoming one... it's called transference, my dear, and it can be quite powerful."

"You..." She grimaced,"You have feelings for _me_?"

"It's quite a pain, actually. I want to help you, I want to kiss you, but I also want to kill you. Not very romantic, I know, but honesty is something you humans like, right?"

"Not all the time."

He chuckled, moving back from her,"I don't intend to hurt you, Lydia Martin. Your friends, _yes_, definitely. Teenagers can be so... fickle." He pulled a face, picking up a ruler from the teacher's desk and turning it over in his hands before plopping it back into the holder,"Maybe I'll start with Scott. No, too easy. His father? No, too soon. I know, I'll -"

Lydia gasped as the demon bent forward, crying out in agony. She debated running to him, but then remembered that it wasn't Stiles.

His knees buckled and he slipped onto the floor, gasping and panting. His whole body went slack, and desperate coughs erupted from his mouth.

His entire demeanor changed, and when his gaze snapped up to hers, warm chocolate eyes met hers.

"Stiles?"

Another fit of coughing came over him and he bent his head, Lydia rushing over and falling down beside him. She patted his back, cradling his head and then reaching into her purse for some tissue for him.

He grabbed it from her, held it up to his mouth and coughed. When his face raised again, she saw blood on his bottom lip.

"He's killing me, Lydie." Stiles wheezed,"I can feel it."

"What can I do? How do I help you? Stiles, I need you."

"You're his weakness. Use that."

"Why am I his weakness?"

A smile spread across Stiles's face as he blushed,"Because you're mine."

Lydia's smile was bashful as she moved to lean against the teacher's desk, Stiles sitting in front of her.

"Where did he take you?" She asked.

"All over. I can't really remember." Stiles began coughing again,"Lydia, I can't get him out. I can't -"

Lydia stood up, backing away. The demon was back, and clearly agitated with Stiles's ability to regain control.

"Well, that was interesting. A round of applause for the Stilinski cameo, ladies and gentlemen!" He chuckled,"Well, I better be off. School's not my cup of tea and boy, do I _not _want to be around for the awkward tension within the love triangle. _Oh, which dog do I want as my lover? Life is so hard!_" He exclaimed, his voice rising in order to mock Allison,"It's all so pathetic, really."

He advanced on her, and tapped her nose as he pulled open the door, sending her a wink.

"Be seeing you."

* * *

Dr. Deaton had just poured himself a glass of whiskey after work that day when the doorbell rang. It was around six-thirty, and the sky was dark outside.

Not having been expecting anyone, Dr. Deaton was mildly surprised by the visitor, though he brightened when he saw it was Lydia, only to frown soon after.

"Lydia, how did you know where I lived?"

"I'm a teenage girl with access to the internet and social networking sites, it's really not that hard to track someone down." The girl scoffed, pushing past him to stroll into his apartment. Dr. Deaton shut the front door.

"Please, come on in."

"We need to do something." Lydia began instantly,"Stiles came back to town today. He was at school and he was definitely still packing demon. Actually, it was more like the demon was packing Stiles. He's gotten worse, Deaton, and I'm sick of sitting around."

"And what do you suggest we do?"

"Anything!" Lydia huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest,"How about you finally fess up to whatever the hell you've been so smug about. What do you know? How do you know it? And why haven't you told us?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I'm sixteen, not an idiot." Lydia scowled,"You've been hiding something. Nobody can be that calm."

Dr. Deaton nodded slowly, leaning against the door frame of his living room.

"You say Stiles has returned to Beacon Hills?"

"Uh, yeah, and he's already caused some trouble."

"And neither of us have had any emergency calls from the Sheriff, which means, he hasn't been around to see Stiles's father."

Lydia shrugged,"I guess not. John works late on Tuesdays."

"Which means, the first place Stiles went, was to school. And the first person he made contact with was..." Dr. Deaton raised an eyebrow.

Lydia blew out a breath,"Me..." She unfolded her arms and sat down,"You knew he'd come back for me."

"Demonic possession, despite it's popularity in media and fiction, isn't all that common - but it's not unheard of. Sometimes, as the process of the two spirits combining happens, somethings can get blended together. Like, in this instance, feelings. Strong feelings. Stiles is in love with you, and the feeling is so strong that it literally broke rules. He described it perfectly by saying the lines were crossed. It's called -"

"Transference. He mentioned that." Lydia shifted shyly,"Stiles really cares that much about me?"

Dr. Deaton gave her a smile,"It's why you're his emotional tether."

Lydia smiled, blushing softly in the dim light of Dr. Deaton's living room. She shook her head, smiling. embarrassed, after a moment and then turning serious,"So what do I do? Stiles said I was his weakness, that I could use that, but I don't know how. I may be safe from the demon but... it's only a matter of time before he hurts somebody."

"If he hasn't already..." Dr. Deaton agreed gravely.

There was a tense silence that settled in the apartment as each being became thoroughly lost in their thoughts. That silence was broken when the front door burst open, slamming against the wall with a loud crash.

Dr. Deaton and Lydia were up and running into the hallway in a matter of seconds, and they both skidded to a halt, in shock at the sight before them.

Derek Hale stood in the doorway, his clothes bloody and torn. He was breathing heavily, his jaw clenched in anger and his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why the hell did Stiles just attack me?!"

* * *

**AH! Enter, stage right, Derek Hale, everybody! I have no idea if I got the stage directions right there. Sorry to any drama lovers. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you didn't. Heck, let me know if you did. Just talk to me. That sounds so sad.**

**Ooh! Also! I have decided that Sheriff Stilinski's name is John, because I think that's what the fandom have agreed on. I'm starting to think his first name is actually just **_**Sheriff**_**, though.**

**Like, he was born, and the doctors asked did Grandma and Grandpa Stilinski have a name picked out and they just went; "Sheriff's a good name. Yup. I see nothing wrong with that."**

**...**

**I need sleep.**

**Until next time, friendliest friends, **

_**Megan**_** x**


	6. Chapter 6

It's Where My Demons Hide

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

110+ follows? My God! Thank you all!

* * *

To say Derek was pissed was putting it lightly.

He sat on Deaton's couch, his chest heaving in anger as he glared at Lydia. Though, Lydia found, that he wasn't glaring at _her_, he was just glaring in general, and she happened to be sitting across from him.

His wounds weren't too bad. A few scratches and bruises that wouldn't take long to heal. However, how long it would take for Derek's pride to heal was another story.

"One of you better start talking." Derek growled,"Why the hell did Stiles come after me? And why did he win?"

"Well," Lydia began, trying to comfort Derek,"He didn't win. You're still alive."

"Because I ran. From _Stiles!_ I'm not the only one who sees how weird that is!"

"Just... start from the start." Deacon ordered calmly, smoothing some sort of cream over a slash on Derek's shoulder.

"I got home." Derek began through gritted teeth,"Peter and Cora were out, so I was alone. I walked into the kitchen, flipped on the light, and Stiles was sitting there, inspecting a knife."

Lydia bit her lip,"And he attacked you with it?"

Derek looked lost,"He was stronger than me. I could pick Stiles up and throw him over my shoulder without batting an eyelash, but tonight, I could barely block a punch."

"Did you see his eyes?" Deaton asked, moving to stand by the fireplace.

Derek scowled over at the vet,"I was trying not to get stabbed in the chest, I wasn't looking to have eye-sex with Stiles!"

"So, you didn't see his eyes?"

Derek gave Deaton an incredulous look before scoffing and turning to Lydia,"What is happening?"

"Stiles is... possessed."

Derek's eyebrows shot into his hairline,"Possessed?"

"By a demon." The girl nodded.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?!"

"We were trying to protect -" Lydia began.

Derek motioned to himself, standing up quickly,"Clearly, protecting us didn't work."

Lydia shot out of her seat, tipping up her chin and folding her arms,"I was trying to protect Stiles!"

Derek faltered,"What?"

"Look," Lydia huffed,"Obviously, I wanted to protect everyone else too, but we have no idea what's happening, and how to stop it. All we know is the facts; Stiles has a demon shacking up with him inside his body, and when people don't know, they panic, and when they panic, people get hurt. I know our friends would never do anything to hurt Stiles _on purpose_, but no matter what happens, he is gonna get caught in the crossfire."

Derek took a step back, nodding once,"Okay. Fine. But you need to figure out another way to go about this because you might be protecting Stiles from everyone else, but you're not protecting everyone else from the demon."

Lydia sighed, running a hand through her hair,"I know. That's why I came here in the first place, to see if Deaton had any ideas. You showed up in the middle of our conversation."

Deaton remained silent, watching the two of them discuss the situation between themselves. It never failed to amaze him how close this little group were, even if they never spent much time together doing regular activities targeted at young people.

Suddenly, the two of them were looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

Deaton sighed heavily, running a hand over his face and wracking his brain for an idea. He paused, slowly raising his head to look at the both of them.

"I do have one idea."

* * *

The plan was set. Lydia paced back and forth in her living room, nervous. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearly midnight.

She wondered if he knew. If that was why he was running late, because he knew that Derek was laying in wait to help if she needed it, or that Deaton had already arrived at the agreed location, waiting for the two of them.

Lydia knew he'd arrive someway. He wouldn't be able to stay away; his ego was too big.

_- My house. Midnight - _was all the text said, and it had been sent over half and hour before. Sheriff Stilinski had been picked up from work by Deaton, and Lydia felt a pang of sympathy for the man. He knew exactly what the plan entailed, and was no doubt anxiously awaiting their arrival too.

The house was silent, and empty, and Lydia was glad.

Lydia sighed, approaching the window. She knew she wasn't supposed to, and just as her hand reached up to pull the curtain back, she pulled the reigns on her self-control and let her arm drop to her side.

She walked back towards the couch, her hand ghosting over the slight bump in the back pocket of her jeans. It was in there, safely tucked away and hidden from sight.

She heard a car pull up outside and felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

It was a text from Derek.

_He's here._

* * *

Outside, Stiles took a deep breath as he parked the stolen car. He snorted; here he was, constantly battling to keep the demon in him away, but driving the car that demon had stolen.

He glanced at his reflection in the rear view mirror, taking note of his pale complexion and dark, tired eyes. It had been just about an hour since the demon had relinquished control, allowing Stiles to take some care of himself. The demon allowed that of him. He would allow Stiles some time to eat, shower and shave, before taking control again and doing whatever he pleased.

But now, sitting outside Lydia's house, he could feel the demon creeping up on him again and fought to keep him down.

He slammed his hand down on the top of the steering wheel in frustration, hurting his hand, and then running that sore hand over his face, feeling it throb.

At least he could still feel pain.

Stiles took another deep breath and climbed out of the car, approaching Lydia's house. The front door was unlocked, and he was tempted to knock, but instead just stepped inside.

He found Lydia in the living room.

She seemed surprised to see it was really _him _and didn't even attempt to hide the grin that spread across her face.

"Stiles!"

"Hey..." He whispered,"You texted?"

"Uh, yeah... I was kinda expecting it to ... not be _you._"

Stiles nodded slowly,"I think I have him under control, but not for long. I'm... I'm really tired."

Lydia felt tears well up in her eyes and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders,"We're going to fix this, Stiles. I promise. No matter what, I'll fix this."

"I know you will." Stiles smiled weakly, burying his face in her neck,"I miss you so much."

Lydia held back a sob,"I miss you too. I need my Stiles back."

Stiles felt his heart flutter, and he smiled again, stronger now. He hugged her tighter, too engrossed in Lydia to notice how her arm moved back and reached into her pocket.

Lydia's hand trembled as she positioned the syringe, closing her eyes and letting her hand fly down towards Stiles.

But it never hit the target.

Lydia felt strong, bruising pressure on her wrist as Stiles's body wrenched itself away from her.

Familiar black eyes met hers as the demon laughed, plucking the syringe from her small hand and inspecting it.

"Did you really think this would work? Oh, Lydia, and here I thought you were smart."

Lydia glared at him,"I am smart. Every Plan A has a Plan B."

He frowned, growling at her,"And where is this Plan B?"

His body jolted as a syringe landed in the side of his neck, the liquid injecting itself into Stiles's vein upon impact. His body slumped, his eyes glancing sideways at Derek, who grinned.

"I'm right here."

Stiles let out a choke, the black disappearing from his eyes. His soft, honey-colored eyes returned and glanced from Derek, to Lydia.

She reached up to cup her hand over her mouth, whispering a teary apology as his body fell to the ground. Derek tossed the syringe to one side, and bent, pressing two fingers to Stiles's pulse point, just to make sure.

"He's unconscious."

The werewolf's eyes rose to meet Lydia's, and Lydia noticed that his expression was surprisingly soft, and sad.

"Go pull my car around." He ordered, grabbing his keys from his back pocket and tossing them to her.

"What about Stiles?"

Derek glanced back down at the boy, once again surprising her as he reached down and gently pushed his hair back in a comforting manner.

"I've got him."

* * *

What did you guys think?

I'm so excited because I finally have a plan for this story. I mean, I had a general idea, but now I know where I'm definitely bringing this and hopefully it'll be a good plan.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I know Derek's behavior may be a little OOC, but I always thought that, despite their bickering, there was always some sort of bond between Derek and Stiles.

This story isn't turning into a Sterek story, though. Promise.

Until next chapter, friends!

- Megan.


End file.
